


Nightmares as the dream becomes reality

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [30]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Home, M/M, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Jaal holds Scott as he lays dying after the battle for Meridian. Or does he?
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Beyond all reason [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109202
Kudos: 8





	Nightmares as the dream becomes reality

Jaal stopped at the top of the incline to see Cora and Liam assisting Sara as she struggled to get out of the chair she'd been bound to. Everyone who had fought was there. But no Scott. They had all assumed when they lost sight of him as he reached the third interface that he'd race to Sara's side as soon as he could. But he wasn't there. Where was he? Something caught Jaal's eye on the platform below him. Someone was curled up on their side in front of an interface, eyes closed, not moving. No. It wasn't someone. It was Scott. His taoshay. 

He ran, dropping to his knees beside him when he reached him.  
"Taoshay", he breathed, touching his cheek. "Open your eyes, please."  
"Jaal", Scott whimpered. "Hurts."  
"I know, dearest. But we're going to get you to Lexi. You did it. Don't you want to see what you've accomplished?"  
"No." Scott opened his eyes and managed a small smile. "Just want to see you. My taoshay. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. Come on. Let's get you up." He tried to pulled him to his feet but Scott barely helped at all. And with his armour he was just a tad bit too heavy for him to lift him. "I need you to help me." 

"Can't. Feel my right side." That didn't sound good.  
"Okay. Stay here. I'll get help." He started to rise but Scott grabbed his hand, stopping him.  
"Don't want anyone. Just you. Stay. Please." He could deny him nothing. If his taoshay wanted him to stay, stay he would. He sat down, pulling Scott's head onto his lap.  
"You need Lexi. Let me call her. She can help."  
"No." Scott smiled up at him. "I recognize this feeling."  
"What feeling?"  
"Hurts more." 

"I've got you." Somehow, impossibly, Scott seemed to grow even paler. "Taoshay."  
"It's alright, Jaal." He raised a shaking hand to Jaal's cheek. "Love you. I'm sorry. Should have said it more. Shown it more. But I was too busy trying to live up to my title."  
"You have. You more than have. You saved everyone." Why was Scott saying these things? They were safe now. The Archon was dead. Meridian found. Sara safe. They should be celebrating. Instead Scott was lying on his lap talking as if he was.... No. Not that. Please not now. 

Scott gasped as blood started to trickle out of his nose.  
"No!" Jaal tried to stand but Scott was a dead weight in his lap. "Help", he screamed. "We need help! Please! Someone! Anyone!"  
"My. Taoshay", Scott weakly whispered. "It's alright."  
"No. No." He tried to wipe the blood from his nose but it was quickly replaced by more. "Don't leave me. You can't." They had found the perfect spot to build a home. They were going to start a family.  
"Please. Don't cry." He hadn't realized he was until Scott said something. But he couldn't stop. No more than he could wipe the tears away that fell onto Scott's cheeks, mixing with his blood. "Taoshay. Please."  
"No", he sobbed. "Don't go."  
"Taoshay. Jaal." 

He opened his eyes and sat up in the pitch black tent.  
"Scott?"  
"Hold on a moment. Where did? There." A bright light briefly blinded him. "Oops. Sorry. Forgot how bright it gets. Hey." Jaal felt a hand on his cheek. "You okay?" He opened his eyes a smidge to the most beautiful sight he'd ever saw. Scott smiling at him. His beautiful Scott was smiling at him. And breathing. He was alive. Jaal pulled him close against himself, wrapping both arms tightly around him.  
"You're alive."  
"Last time I checked. Wait. What?" 

Scott tried to free himself but he couldn't let go.  
"Jaal."  
"Just give me a moment." Scott huffed and though he couldn't see his face, he knew he was pouting. His taoshay was so adorable.  
"Is there a reason you're crushing me? And if the reason was me leaving you alone in the tent, I promise not to do it again."  
"You left?" He pulled away so he could see his taoshay. "It's the middle of the night. It's not safe out there." Havaral was still dangerous. Even with the vault activated. The security system his family had set up around the site was supposed to keep everything out but he still didn't trust it enough to have Scott wandering around at night alone and weaponless. Especially after the nightmare he just woke up from. 

"So your true mother lied when she said we'd be completely safe? I'm telling her you said that."  
"Don't you dare." Grown or not, his true mother still scared him a bit. "Or I'll tell her you were wandering."  
"Fine. Truce." That was good. Except he still hadn't received an answer to his question.  
"Where did you go? And why didn't you wake me?"  
"Couldn't sleep." Scott wouldn't meet his eye as he grabbed his hand. Scott's other hand was gripping his rofjinn tight. "Took a walk to the overlook. Remind me to talk to your true mother in the morning." 

"Hmm. Thought we declared a truce?"  
"No", Scott laughed. His heart lightened at the sound. Scott always made him feel better just by being near him. "Someone set lights along the path there. I'm guessing it was her."  
"Most likely. She was the one to find the perfect spot to convince you we should build here."  
"I always thought if we built a home anywhere it would be on Havraal. I just never thought I'd be allowed to live here."  
"That rule doesn't apply to Angaran heroes."  
"I'm not-."  
"Don't." 

His taoshay was always trying to downplay everything he had done. Not just for the Angara but the entire cluster as well. He hated being the center of attention. Too bad his role as Pathfinder pushed him into the spotlight so often. That and being in the first cross species relationship in the cluster. He was always watched no matter where he went. Which was why Jaal had suggested finally building their home. Here he wouldn't constantly be on display. Just like at Jaal's birth home. There he was treated the same as everyone else. His true mother made sure of that. Speaking of her. 

"Why did you go for a walk down that lighted path?"  
"I told you. Couldn't sleep."  
"Hmm." He placed a hand on his cheek. "I thought your nightmares were getting better?" He hadn't woken up from one in weeks.  
"You're one to talk. Sorry. I should have woke you. Do you need anything?"  
"Just you."  
"Then me you'll have. Lay down." Scott turned off the light before finding him in the dark and kissing him. "You'll always have me."


End file.
